


Alantica, New York

by Arty_Girl



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Because I know that better than the movie, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone makes fun of Sebastian, F/F, F/M, Flotsam and Jetsam and Scuttle and Sanarai are gay, Flounder is a nonbinary aro-ace, Holly is pan, I have some story ideas, I think there'll be plot in here somewhere, M/M, Maragara is a lesbian, References to The Little Mermaid musical, Some Plot, Swearing, and Iz, but not a lot, everyone else is bi, you'll see 'em eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Gull-able: well if were doing that then-Gull-able: hey 'bastianPianoMan: ?Gull-able has changed PianoMan's name to 'Crustgaycean'Crustgaycean: Why, Scuttle?Gull-able: because your clearly gayCrustgaycean: asjdgkjasigjaskgjaskdgjasdjgakjgioawjiorhgvej0NB-Bby: He's not wrongCrustgaycean: akljdgoahgiwrhg0iwrhjg0ewCrustgaycean: Nobody asked you, Flounder.A chat fic for 'The Little Mermaid', on MY Ao3 account? It's more likely than you thinkAntics ensue, and there's some plot hidden in here somewhere.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney), Athena/Triton (Disney: The Little Mermaid), Flotsam/Jetsam (Disney), Grimsby/Carlotta/Louis (Disney: The Little Mermaid), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Alantica, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian, PianoMan, Crustgaycean: Sebastian Caraba  
> Flounder, NB-Bby, DroppingHints3: Flounder Oshan  
> Scuttle, Gull-able: Scuttle Geull  
> Jetsam, SlimyEelMan, InsideMan: Jetsam Lee  
> Flotsam, SlipperyEelBro: Flotsam Lee  
> Maragara, Mara, Lesbiam, TeamLeader: Maragara Sandarina  
> Izazz, Iz, RepressedBi: Izazz Bultel  
> Sanarai, Sa, AbsoluteIcon, DroppingHints2: Sanarai Wannen  
> Holly, PottedPan, DroppingHints1: Holly Sanlat  
> Ariel, Mer-babe: Ariel Oshan  
> Eric, Princy-poo: Eric Lane  
> Triton: Triton Oshan  
> Athena: Athena Oshan  
> Grimsby: Grimsby Lane

_**Triton has created a group** _

_**Triton has added Athena, Eric, Sebastian, Grimsby, Flounder, and Scuttle** _

_**Triton has named the group "Keep Ariel out of Trouble"** _

**Athena:** Very to-the-point, dear.

**Triton:** She keeps getting into trouble, and we need to stop her.

 **Triton:** My sister is still out there somewhere.

**Grimsby:** I will try my best, Mister Oshan.

**Scuttle:** fair but why am i here

**Sebastian:** Good point. He has, like, three brain cells.

**Eric:** Sir, do you want us to keep this secret from Ariel?

**Triton:** Yes.

**Eric:** :(

_**Ariel created a group** _

_**Ariel added Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Jetsam, Flotsam, Eric, Maragara, Izazz, and **Sanarai**** _

_****Ariel has named the group "Bonding"** ** _

_****Ariel has changed their name to 'Mer-babe'** ** _

**Mer-babe:** Hello everyone!

**Flounder:** Hello Ariel!

 **Flounder:** Wait we all need new names

**Mer-babe:** On it

_**Mer-babe has changed Sebastian's name to 'PianoMan'** _

_**Mer-babe has changed Flounder's name to 'NB-Bby'** _

_**Mer-babe has changed Scuttle's name to 'Gull-able'** _

_**Mer-babe has changed Eric's name to 'Princy-poo'** _

_**Mer-babe has changed Maragara's name to 'Mara'** _

_**Mer-babe has changed Izazz's name to 'Iz'** _

_**Mer-babe has changed **Sanarai's name to 'Sa'**** _

**Mer-babe:** I don't have any other ideas sorry

**Princy-poo:** Ariel <3

**Mer-babe:** Eric <3

**NB-Bby:** gross

**Flotsam:** <3

**Jetsam:** <3

**PianoMan:** For crying out loud, Flotsam and Jetsam, you two are in the same room.

**Mara:** hol up

 **Mara:** changin some names and addin my gurl

_**Mara has changed their name to 'Lesbiam'** _

_**Lesbiam has changed the group name to "The Seaweed is Always Greener in Somebody Else's Lake"** _

_**Lesbiam has changed Jetsam's name to 'SlimyEelMan'** _

_**Lesbiam has changed Flotsam's name to 'SlipperyEelBro'** _

_**Lesbiam has changed Sa's name to 'AbsoluteIcon'** _

_**Lesbiam has changed Iz's name to 'RepressedBi'** _

_**Lesbiam has added Holly** _

_**Lesbiam has changed Holly's name to 'PottedPan'** _

**Lesbiam:** There we go ;)

**RepressedBi:** Mara why

**AbsoluteIcon:** Because you're a repressed bisexual is why

**Lesbiam:** Yeah what he said

**RepressedBi:** ;-; You're so mean to meeeee

**Gull-able:** well if were doing that then-

 **Gull-able:** hey 'bastian

**PianoMan:** ?

_**Gull-able has changed PianoMan's name to 'Crustgaycean'** _

**Crustgaycean:** Why, Scuttle?

**Gull-able:** because your clearly gay

**Crustgaycean:** asjdgkjasigjaskgjaskdgjasdjgakjgioawjiorhgvej0

**NB-Bby:** He's not wrong

**Crustgaycean:** akljdgoahgiwrhg0iwrhjg0ew

 **Crustgaycean:** Nobody asked you, Flounder.

**SlipperyEelBro:** I'm sitting on the front porch, reading a book, and Sebastian just came sprinting out of the house screaming.

 **SlipperyEelBro:** What gives?

 **SlipperyEelBro:** Oh I read up nvm

**SlimyEelMan:** He tripped down the porch stairs and is now laying on the grass

**PottedPan:** I have never spoken to Sebastian in my life, but may he rest in peace.

**Gull-able:** wow 'bastian

 **Gull-able:** you dont gotta throw yourself down the stairs

 **Gull-able:** ill change it back

  
 **Lesbiam:** No don't, this is gold

**AbsoluteIcon:** Is Seb still lying in the grass?

**SlimyEelMan:** No, he got up and is running in circles

 **SlimyEelMan:** He seems to be done

 **SlimyEelMan:** I got a video tho :3

**SlipperyEelBro:** He's coming back up and I think he's grabbing his phone again

**Crustgaycean:** Okay I'm back.

 **Crustgaycean:** Jetsam you'd better delete that.

**SlimyEelMan:** Never

**Crustgaycean:** Scuttle, I hate you sometimes.

**Gull-able:** no you dont ;)

**Lesbiam:** GAYYYYYY

**PottedPan:** GAYYYYYY

**AbsoluteIcon:** GAYYYYYY

**NB-Bby:** GAYYYYYY

**SlimyEelMan:** GAYYYYYY

**Crustgaycean:** aokjdgashgjasdkgjakdgj

**Gull-able:** ;)

_**Maragara has created a group** _

_**Maragara has added Flounder, Jetsam, Holly, and Sanarai** _

_**Maragara has named the group "Operation: Scutbastian"** _

_**Maragara has changed their name to 'TeamLeader'** _

_**TeamLeader has changed Holly's name to 'DroppingHints1'** _

_**TeamLeader has changed Sanarai's name to 'DroppingHints2'** _

_**TeamLeader has changed Flounder's name to 'DroppingHints3'** _

_**TeamLeader has changed Jetsam's name to 'InsideMan'** _

**InsideMan:** ????

 **InsideMan:** What is 'Scutbastian'?

**DroppingHints2:** I'm pretty sure that Mara is trying to get Scuttle and Sebastian together

**TeamLeader:** Have you SEEN the way they talk to each other???

 **TeamLeader:** Scuttle especially

**InsideMan:** You got me there

 **InsideMan:** I take it I got this name because Flotsam and I live with them?

**TeamLeader:** Precisely

**InsideMan:** What about Flotsam?

**TeamLeader:** As awesome of a person as your husband is,

 **TeamLeader:** and as useful as he would probably be in this situation,

 **TeamLeader:** you know he can't keep a secret from Seb to save his life.

**InsideMan:** True dat

**DroppingHints3:** So what's the plan?

**TeamLeader:** For now we're sticking to the basics.

 **TeamLeader:** Holly, Sa, and Flounder drop hints, Jetsam tries to get them together,

 **TeamLeader:** and I focus on searching for and collecting gaymmunition before confronting one of them about it.

**DroppingHints1:** Pfft, gaymmunition

**TeamLeader:** ;)

 **TeamLeader:** Everyone ready?

**DroppingHints1:** It's go time, babe

**DroppingHints2:** Ready when you are!

**DroppingHints3:** I'm ready to go!

**InsideMan:** Let's do this!

**TeamLeader:** Now, my lackeys,

 **TeamLeader:** GO OUT AND DO GAY!

_**The Seaweed is Always Greener in Somebody Else's Lake** _

**Lesbiam:** Okay this is completely unrelated, but

 **Lesbiam:** I love that Scuttle cannot use proper capitalization, punctuation, or grammar

 **Lesbiam:** But he can spell words like 'crustacean'

**Crustgaycean:** This is the person who used words like 'prerogative'

 **Crustgaycean:** 'derrière'

 **Crustgaycean:** and 'gumption'.

 **Crustgaycean:** And he did this while talking about 'positoovity'

 **Crustgaycean:** 'nogative'

 **Crustgaycean:** 'popsuckle'

 **Crustgaycean:** and 'prehysterical'

**Lesbiam:** Fair, fair

**PottedPan:** Babe I'm lonely

**Lesbiam:** Omw

 **Lesbiam:** see ya losers

**Princy-poo:** You people scare me sometimes

**Lesbiam:** <3

**PottedPan:** <3

**SlimyEelMan:** <3

**SlipperyEelBro:** <3

**Mer-babe:** <3

**Princy-poo:** ...

 **Princy-poo:** <3

**Gull-able:** 'bastiannnnnn

 **Gull-able:** <3

_**Operation: Scutbastian** _

**TeamLeader:** HAH GAYYYYYY

**DroppingHints1:** GAYYYYYY

**DroppingHints2:** GAYYYYYY

**DroppingHints3:** GAYYYYYY

**InsideMan:** GAYYYYYY

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This idea hit me and churned this out surprising quickly.  
> Scuttle's misspellings/improper grammar is intentional, but if I made mistakes in anyone else's messages please tell me!
> 
> See you all later! <3


End file.
